Nonexistent
by UltimateSTH
Summary: "Have you ever thought about a world where everything is the same... except you don't exist? Everything functions perfectly without you. Ha, ha... the thought terrifies me" Superhero AU. (Fic/Game combo)
1. Prologue:Lincoln who?

**Start Game**

 **New Game -Load Game**

* * *

 **Lincoln Loud**

 **Play Time: 11 years**

 **Last Saved: 5/11/2016**

 **Game Progress: 1%**

 **Life Progress: 5%**

 **Level: 0**

* * *

 **Loading...ERROR**

 **Data corrupted**

* * *

 **Lincoln**

 **Play Time:**

 **Last Saved:**

 **Game Progress:**

 **LIfe Progress:**

 **Level:**

* * *

 **Still wanna load?**

 **-Yes No**

* * *

 **Game loaded...**

* * *

In a forest close to royal woods, animals were running around going on with their normal life.

a small white rabbit was going around his business before going back to his home with his family, but then he spotted something, a glowing light.

The rabbit got curious and decided to get close to it.

* * *

Lincoln woke up in a hospital bed.

He didn't remember why exactly he was there, he had vague memories of what happened before, but he still retained his memories, so he guessed it was the event that brough him here that are absent.

The young albino looked around confused by his surroundings, mainly because...everything seemed negative now.

Literally, everything was like it was put through a negative filter.

Everything looked still, as if time itself stopped, no sound or anything, even the rain from outside looked completely still.

Then everything flickered for a bit before returning to normal.

Then he felt a sudden tiredness go through his whole body and a sharp pain through his head, he clutched it with his hand...and was shocked when it was photo negative for a bit before returning to normal.

"Wha?" Was the only response he could muster.

Nothing happened again for a bit, so he decided to ignore it, maybe he was hallucinating...he hoped, though maybe that's worse...who knows really?

He continued to lay in the bed, he was recovering a bit for headache he received, plus he waited for someone to arrive and explain to him what happened.

He wondered if his family was here, worried about him.

Suddenly a doctor came to the room.

He looked surprised.

"You're awake" Said the doctor eyeing him.

Lincoln was a bit uncomfortable by this, but shrugged it off.

"Yeah, how long was i out?"

"Well, for some hours"

"That's good, at least i wasn't knocked out for a very long time"

"Hn, so it's everything ok?"

"Besides some headaches, yeah i'm fine"

"Well, we are gonna do you some check ups and then we allow you to go"

"Kay thanks"

"Just one question"

"Yah"

"Who are you?"

Lincoln was weirded out by that, he guessed it could be understandable the doctor may not know who he was, but he guessed his family...or whoever may sended him there, filled the people on who he was.

"Lincoln Loud, why?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow

"Loud eh? That's weird"

"Weird why?"

"Because the people who sended you here were also loud, yet they told me they don't know who you are or where are you from"

…

…

…

Lincoln ran a million of ways to make sense out of the situation.

Was he talking of different people? Did there was another family with the loud last name? Was this a prank?

If this was his family, why would they play a prank like this? Did everyone suddenly gained Luan's sense of humor in her worst days?

He kinda felt it was his family, since the latest memories before waking him in the hospital was with them.

Maybe the doctor was wrong and playing a prank?

He just didn't get it

"Excuse me? Where those people a family of mostly girls with blondes and brunettes with a black haired one"

"Yeah, that was them"

…

Maybe what happened earlier wasn't an hallucination, maybe it had something to do with what was going on right now.

"emmm...ok, I think there might be a misunderstanding or i'm worse than I thought, but I'm part of that family, like, the only son"

"They didn't mention anything about a son"

"Ok ok" Lincoln was smiling, but it was clear that he looked like he was about to go into a mental breakdown.

"Maybe whatever happened to me affected me more than i thought, i guess, yeah that be it, haha" He was nervous at this point.

He should probably go see his family to make things clear, but he didn't want to arise suspictions to the doctor.

"So how long will those checks up take?"

"Perhaps a few hours, maybe more, do you have an adult that takes care of you?"

Lincoln had to lie, since whatever it's going on with his family means there's a chance they deny being related to him.

"Eh, no"

The doctor gave him a look.

"So you been alone? You don't look like it"

"Appearances can be deceiving"

The doctor thought about it for a second before seemingly accepting it.

The check ups took some while, since for some reason everything turned photo negative a few times and time slowed down or flat out stopped, then Lincoln would feel tired afterwards, he also had to lie a few times during it to avoid making people in the hospital think he's crazy.

After leaving, Lincoln gave a good look at himself, the clothes (which are is usual outfit) are a little charred and thorn in places, he should probably find something new to wear soon, he suddenly got the urge of making a change of outfit, for some reason.

He tried wracking his brain to try and remember more about the incident that led him into the hospital.

The last thing he remembered was Lisa and...something.

"Figures she had something to do with this"

He looked at his surroundings and did a few stretchs.

"Well, time to find out what's going on"

* * *

 **Select difficulty:**

 **-Wanna go for a walk in the park? (Easy)**

 **-Lincoln's usual life (Normal)**

 **-Strode through Hell (Hard), this difficulty may alter somethings in the story and game**

 **You choose Normal**

* * *

 **HUB:Royal Woods**

Now were at the first hub world and what you could call the tutorial level.

Lincoln can move left and right, crouch and look up with the analog stick/D pad depending on your preference, can jump although not very far with the jump button (A/X), throw a two hit combo with the physical attack (spoiler) button (X/SQUARE), block with the block button (R2/RT), accelerate with the dash/boost button (L1/LB), taunt by pressing the analog stick and use items/weapons with the object button (Y/TRIANGLE).

This isn't all he can do but were getting ahead of ourselves.

At the start you go around exploring Royal Woods, talking to the people who always give you responses in the likes of:

"Who are you? I never see you around here and i'm sure I remember seeing some of your hair color"

"Leave kiddo, i don't know your game but I can assure you I never saw you in your entire life"

"Never heard of you"

"Nope, haven't seen you around until now, then again you're probably such a loser from just looking at you i'll probably don't even bother to remember you"

And so and so forth.

This causes Lincoln to panic a bit, as his sprite changes to a more distressed one, though not full out there.

As you check around Royal Woods, you'll notice some particular structures that can while you can't do anything with it, they look and feel like they could be interacted with it, if you do Lincoln will react like this.

"...I check this later after i sort this out"

Afterwards you continue to wander around Royal Woods, eventually you're gonna come to another section of this hub:Franklin Avenue.

Once there you'll eventually arrive at the loud house.

Lincoln walked into the loud house visibly shaken, at the start he had a hard time believing it but now after having talked to people it just furthered his fears that everyone had forgotten him, still, he needed to see if his family remembered him.

He knocked on the door, he did it a bit hard since the ruckus from inside make it hard to listen to.

He patiently waited until someone opened the door.

It was his sister Lori.

"Hi" He said.

The way she looked him all but confirmed his fears, it wasn't the look you give to family, even the ones you're annoyed with.

It was the look you give some stranger you don't want to deal with.

"Hi...eh, who are you? Never see you around here" She said while eyeing him.

...You could listen to Lincoln's heart rate going at 700 MPH

"I am...Lincoln, just Lincoln, I was wondering if you had a brother?"

"...No, i don't have a brother and never had, this family doesn't have a boy"

...And now you can listen to Lincoln's heart shattering in a billion pieces.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am, why do you care anyways? You weirdo"

"No, no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, i kinda made a mistake, I'm sorry, I'll take my leave"

"Yeah, whatever, bye" She closed the door.

…

With no idea of what to do now, Lincoln wanders off.

Meanwhile at the loud house.

"Hey Lori, who was that?" Asked Luna.

"Just some nobody,it's not big deal"

* * *

 **Level:Royal Woods Forest**

At this point it's dark and still a little rainy, Lincoln is there wandering around with a...defeated look on his face.

"What I'm gonna do now?...Thanks a lot Lisa" He mutters.

"Then again, i'm the idiot who said yes to her...what did she do anyways? I think it had something to do with a machine"

Then he spotted a glowing light on the forest.

"What's that?"

Then you gotta go check it out.

This is a small stroll, nothing important but just walk forward.

When you arrive you notice that what looks like a energy ball is causing this light.

Lincoln stared at it.

"Should i touch it? What if something bad happens...then again, it's not like I have stuff to lose anyways"

Once you get close to it you're given the option to interact with it, once yo do, this happens.

The glowing ball of light rises up and immediately goes inside of Lincoln, making him scream in agony as he becomes a glowing yellow light that soon turns orange.

Then the shining stops and that leaves Lincoln who falls unconscious to the ground, though his white hair now has orange stripes on it.

Now my friend, is when the game starts.

* * *

 **Game Saved...**

* * *

 _ **Well, that took a while.**_

 _ **Yeah, another new story that will go into development hell and probably update irregularly, who knows with me at this point, i just write the new hot shit my mind comes up with and see if i can make something and post it.**_

 _ **What is this you may ask?**_

 _ **Well someone i know and a friend of mine both did a fanfic that was stylized like a game/fangame, i thought it was a good idea and then i though"why not make a superhero AU out of it?"**_

 _ **So this was born.**_

 _ **The game is mostly a 2D sprite style platformer with beat em up and RPG elements, kinda also taking cues from Sonic The Hedgehog, Freedom Planet, Spark The Electric Jester and Crash Bandicoot.**_

 _ **I don't know if this is allowed, if it isn't i guess i take it down.**_

 _ **Also if you're wondering what happened to Lincoln, well he was in a way erased from existence since not only he was erased from everyones memories, but also any record or proof that he existed were erased as well, but he himself still exist walking around, everything happened the way it happened before but everyone's memories were altered to erase him from them, sorry if i didn't convey it properly.**_

 _ **Anyways next time we see Lincoln waking up and discover things changed about himself.**_

 _ **See you next time and if i have something to improve on or is wrong and needs correcting, tell me about it.**_

 _ **Catch you later!**_

 _ **EDIT:The arrows don't show up in , so i had to replace them with hyphens.**_

 ** _There may be shipping but that probably take a while and they're the same ships that in my other superhero stories._**

 ** _Lincoln taunt quotes as normal:_**

"Moron"

"Come and get me"

"What? Scared?"

"Want a piece of me?"

 _ **And a few more I don't feel like mentioning.**_

 _ **Lincoln's idle animations as normal:**_

Crosses his arms and taps his foot annoyed.

Points to his wrist as if there was a watch there condescendingly.

Starts dancing a little.

Falls asleep while standing up.

Lays on the ground while trying not to fall asleep.

Looks around and up outta boredom.

Stretches a little.

Yawns.

 _ **Few more i can't be hassled to mention.**_


	2. New powers and adjusting

**Finding saved data…**

* * *

 **-Lincoln**

 **Play Time: 8 hours**

 **Last Saved: 6/11/2016**

 **Game Progress: 2%**

 **Life Progress: 1%**

 **Level: 10**

* * *

 **Wanna load?**

 **-Yes No**

 **Game Loaded…**

* * *

Lincoln felt as if a jackhammer was active in his head, he felt as if he was burning in a star, as if he was aching in every single part of himself, both physically and mentally.

He was probably being melodramatic, but the point is he was in pain.

He guessed he had no one to blame but himself, nobody told him to do that, but he guessed at this point it wasn't going to change anything, his old life was gone, he pretty much threw it all away when he decided to help Lisa,

He was slowly feeling better...in fact he was starting to feel even better than he was before, more energized, more healthy, stronger too…

What the f**k did he touched?

Well, this could at least be something good in this whole mess.

He started to get up...and couldn't actually feel the ground, that's weird, why couldn't he feel the...and now he was suspended in the air.

Great, he was a freak now.

' _Hey who are you calling freak, asshole!_ '

"Wait what?!" Lincoln shouted in surprise.

He didn't hear anything else, so he assumed he was hallucinating.

Maybe he was finally going crazy to the point he hears voices in his head?

Whatever, right now he wanted to descend to the ground.

He tried to think of a way he could descend, but then again he didn't know how he was flying in the first place, so that didn't help.

"Come on, how do i drop back into the f***ing ground" Was he dropping a lot of swears lately? He didn't really care now that he didn't have an adult correcting him but he take care of that later.

He tried to move his hands to help himself...and then they started shooting energy waves that destroyed anything in contact, lovely.

Under other circumstances he would be amazed or even scared he was developing superpowers, but right now after what he's been through, he didn't gave a shit...ok maybe a little, if only he could control.

' _For crying out loud! Just focus to get a hang on your body!_ '

It was that mysterious voice again, he was having his doubts about it not being real now, but still wasn't sure.

Still, he decided to try it's advice.

He focused and commanded his body to stop shooting lasers and descend to the ground.

And the energy from his hands stopped shooting and he gently landed on the ground, he maintained focus to control himself.

It was kinda hard to maintain, but he surely got a hang of it now, maybe it gets easier?

In any case, he should thank the voice in his head...as crazy as that sounds.

"Ummm, thanks...voice"

He didn't get anything more than a hmfp in response.

Lincoln began to wonder what would he do now, could he go to school again? He didn't actually have parents or guardians now so he couldn't enroll himself, right? Where was he going to live? He couldn't get a job yet and likely never will so he couldn't get his own house or even buy necessities and he didn't want to go around begin in the streets...no offense to those who do because they need to do it of course.

There's also the matter of what was happening to him now, flying and shooting lasers, what was that he absorbed? It seemed to be sentient if he assumed the voice in his head was that same orb of light, so did he...absorbed a living being? That was crazy.

Now thinking about the powers he got, what could he do with them? Apart of what he showed so far, there could be other powers.

Well, if he wanted to go back to civilization he should learn to control himself before he accidentally hurts or kills someone.

"Well, I guess i could practice with the rocks and trees here"

Yeah, he was gonna do that.

 **Tutorial: Forest Practice**

Well, now we're starting with the superpower tutorial.

Lincoln can do the same thing he could do before, but better alongside some new tricks.

He can move much faster now(and picks up speed when he's constantly on the move), his jumps are very high and if you let the jump button pressed he can fly freely in the air, though it drains the energy gauge (more on that later) so it doesn't last long.

He can still do physical attacks, but those have been upgraded to full blown combos and proper attacks now, now he can shoot energy with the blast attack button (B/CIRCLE), which can also be used as combos.

His dash/boost maneuver now triggers a boost aura that damages things on contact and makes Lincoln go faster than normal, but drains the energy gauge, that's only if you keep the button pressed, pressing it once just gives Lincoln a burst of speed to get him running quickly.

He can block like before, but now he creates a barrier when he does that, whenever he's hit like this drains the energy gauge and when it's depleted fully Lincoln guard gets broken and he's stunned for a few seconds leaving him open to attack, so don't abuse it.

Then there's the counter/finisher button (RB/R1) it's kinda self explanatory, it can be used to counter certain attacks and deliver damage at the same time, the finisher is used against weakened enemies or bosses to be flashy abou it and gain extra points, it's mandatory in some enemies.

There's three bars in the left upper corner of the screen, they have a portrait of Lincoln that changes depending on your status.

There's the health bar which is pretty self explanatory, it regenerates automatically if you dodged damage for long enough.

There's your energy bar that i talked earlier about, whenever you use something that drains energy like flying, boosting, creating barriers and a few other things, it drains fast but recharges fast.

Then there's the static/kinetic bar, this fills when you combat/attack constantly, when you do that this bar will fill up quickly and you will be able to perform an star attack, which consist of a overcharged attack (that can be changed depending of with direction are you aiming with the analog/d pad, like in smash bros), this attack deals four times the damage of a normal attack, this attacks usually wrecks everything and severely damages what survived, but also completely drains your kinetic and energy bar, you have to build those up again if you want to use it again, it also depletes when you don't do anything.

The taunt is the same, but now it's a good opportunity to explain what it does:if you pull a successful taunt you gain a multiplier to stuff like star chunks(TL;DR Restore your health and if you collect enough you get an auto revival), currency, score, etc, it resets if you get it but also can be stacked, you have to be good at dodging attacks though.

The actual training session involves using rocks and trees as training dummies, you have to perform and try the news stuff you gained, once it's done…

 **Mission Cleared!**

Lincoln Looked at his handiwork, pieces of rocks and trees laying around everywhere with smoke coming out of them as well as his hands.

He gave them a good look before they were charged with the mysterious energy he acquired, surrounding them in a flame like orange aura, a few orange sparks also surrounded them.

"Sweet"...what? That was the best he got.

He stopped charging energy and noticed he wasn't tired from his exercise, he hasn't actually been tired at all honestly, didn't feel he needed to rest.

Maybe one of his new powers?

Anyways, he notices he spent a few hours in his practice, the hang of his powers felt natural now...or at least enough to not accidentally kill someone or his power spiraling out of control, he felt he could return to civilization now…

To do what exactly? He didn't know, but he wanted to walk around there.

Shrugging, he started walking to the town.

All the while, he began wondering about the mysterious voice in his head, assuming it was a living being that fused with him, could it be undone? Was he the reason for this new power? Does this mean he lose them if they separated? It would kinda suck since he was just learning stuff about them but if the guy was uncomfortable trapped with him then he should let him go.

"Umm, voice? Are you there? Can you talk to me?"

He only received some grunts about it, which he guessed that was the most he was going to get from him...for now at least.

Was he even a he? He assumed because the voice was masculine, but maybe he identified as a she...or a they, he was gonna go with that for now.

He didn't even realize with his musings but he arrived to the town once again.

 **HUB:Royal Woods**

Looking around, nothing changed, people were giving him weird looks, he kinda got them yesterday but this ones were different, as if he was some sort of...well let's not think about that.

He walked around trying to ignore the weird looks people gave him until he came across his reflection on glass.

He now had orange stripes in his white hair, he was sure he didn't dye his hair, so he assumed it was because what happened to him.

His eyes were now both orange and green each, it looked what Lisa called it "Central Heterochromia", both eyes have an inner ring of one color and an outer ring of a different color, is inner ring is a neon orange while the outer one is his original emerald green.

This one was also barely noticeable but his skin now got a faint orange hue.

It seems that whatever he was now wasn't fully normal anymore...well that wa obvious, still he didn't realize his appearance had changed.

He also noticed that his clothes still needed to be changed, on top of being damaged from earlier now they were dirty as well

Well, now that he gave himself a good look it was time for...well, just wander around for now.

Now you go get control of Lincoln again, you can go talk to the townsfolk who say things like.

"Have I seen you around somewhere? You look weird, ugh, you also smell bad to, take a shower or something"

After that Lincoln proceeds to smell himself and his face turns green, after doing a disgusted face he continues.

"Are you that boy from yesterday? What did you change your looks now?"

"...Hey"

As you came across a little girl with black hair that covers one of her eyes, she shyly looks at you before quietly walking off.

Then after wandering around enough, Lincoln goes and sits on a bench.

The albino began looking around, down and up in the sky to try pass the time.

Maybe he could find out a way to reverse whatever Lisa did and get his old life back again...ignoring whatever he was now of course.

Then again, he didn't know what she did to make him being forgotten by everyone, it involved one of her machines, it probably involved him being a test subject for that machine since he seemed to be the only one involved, he just didn't know what it did.

But from what he saw, he guessed it involved whatever the photo negative effect he saw experienced earlier was, especially given he suffered headaches when i happened.

He brought up his hand, looked around to make sure nobody was watching and charged it with orange energy for a bit.

Noticed the feeling of energy in his hand, he decided to try something different.

The energy snuffled out and he tried hard to concentrate on the photo negative effect that happened in the hospital.

It took sometime but his hand was surrounded by the photo negative effect, he smirked at his accomplishment.

But then he didn't know how to exactly use it, then the effect disappeared.

Well, seems he doesn't have the hang of it...yet.

Maybe he had to make his life again, how would he do that? Maybe he could convince the school to let him in and take an exam to return to the grade he was in before this happened, he also needed to find a job somehow to maintain himself.

Talking about maintaining himself, he didn't feel hunger actually, he didn't even notice that he hasn't eaten something since the hospital yet he wasn't bothered by it.

Well, it seemed this new power helps him conserve energy without the need to rest or eating, he hadn't feeling the need to sleep either, so it made him easier to survive out there.

" _Fanf***ingtastic, i'm stuck here_ " The mysterious voice jolted hi out of his thoughts.

"Uh, voice?"

" _I have a name you know_ "

"Ok, what is your name and what you identify as...assuming that isn't offensive of course"

" _...Fine my name is Stardust, Stardust Kousoku and i identify as male AND no your question doesn't offend me, now what's your name?_ "

"Lincoln"

" _Any last name?_ "

"No, just Lincoln"

" _Kinda odd_ "

"My situation hasn't been actually normal you see"

" _Uh, talking about that, you're probably wondering what am i and what happened to you, right?_ "

"Well, it wasn't at the top of my list of priorities but yeah, I do want to know"

" _Not at the top of your priorities? Son of a...never mind, i'm what you could call an asterianope, you could describe us as...anthropomorphic stars or people made of star energy with an anthropomorphic form_ "

"Isn't that dangerous for everyone else that is not your species?"

" _You'll be right, but you see, a long long time ago, a kindly scientist, may he rest in peace, developed technology for us to contain and control our energy so we could interact and socialize with other species, so our civilization advanced drastically...at least that's the actual info, I lived a long time believing otherwise due to most people telling me otherwise_ "

"That's kinda cool"

" _Yeah I guess it's cool, so you may be wondering why i'm here with you, well you see I kinda got fused with you due to an accident and bad judgement on my part and well it's permanent, there is some ways to defuse but those involve us dying...and possible the entire planet with us_ "

"Well I'm sorry you're stuck like that, it's there anything I can do to help you? Also can you explain me how this fusion works? Since are you stuck in my head, it seems"

" _...It's ok, you didn't know, i'm more to blame for fusing without your consent, you probably don't know anything about us so I doubt you can help, as for how this works? Well I think i'm stuck in some part of your mind or memories, since i'm stuck in what seems to be a house, with photos of what seem to be you and other people, you are the one who controls the body and pretty much my powers, the fusion seems to have make you an hybrid of an asterinope and a...what's your species?_ "

"Human"

" _Ok, human, so...whatever we are right now, you are the one in control while I just watch here, I guess i should get used to it_ "

"Ok...maybe you can tell me about your life-"

"Um, sir?"

Lincoln and Stardust where snapped from their conversation when a little emo girl Lincoln recognized from earlier talked to him.

"...Yeah?"

"My name is Mildred...I hope i'm not interrupting you talking to your imaginary friend but...could you help me with something?"

'Great, now she thinks i'm crazy'

" _Could be worse, at least she wanted your help with something...let's hope it's not something weird_ "

'Good point'

"What did you need help with?"

"Well, my plushie ended up lost in the forest, I tried asking other people but they either say they're busy or just laugh at me, I hoped you would help me"

Lincoln thought about it, he guessed he could, he wasn't doing anything productive and if any animal or jerk tried to assault them, he was more than capable of taking them down.

Plus, he was down for helping people, he did that in his former life and he didn't mind doing it now.

"Sure, no problem, just tell me where it is"

"Ok, just follow me" And with that she went walking away with Lincoln following her close.

'So huh, wanna talk about your life while i do this, it shouldn't be that hard to do so I think I can allow some distractions'

" _Sure, maybe you can talk to me about your life and species, I don't really know about it_ "

"Okay

* * *

 **Game Saved…**

* * *

 ** _You won't believe how surprisingly long this took_**

 ** _This was meant to be shorter and released quicker, but i just keep going and going until this chapter ended up as it is_**

 ** _And yeah, most of it was spend in the tutorial, i hope it wasn't too annoying, i'm trying to strike a balance between game and fic_**

 ** _Sorry if Lincoln's reactions are a tad unrealistic, i was originally gonna make him more nervous or scared but he ended coming like that, i hope it isn't annoying_**

 ** _And so we meet the reason Lincoln has powers:Stardust, he's mostly inspired by Spark from Spark The Electric Jester and a few other characters, i hope he isn't too annoying_**

 ** _Next stop, we face our first proper level and proper boss_**

 ** _Anyways, catch you later_**

 ** _Lincoln doesn't have new taunts or idle animations for his powered self, he should get them next chapter once he actually gets into action_**

 ** _Lincoln's Star Attacks (mean to be in the tutorial, but didn't find a way to fit them so here they are):_**

 ** _Physical ones_**

 ** _Stellar Blow(Forward+Physical):_** Delivers a punch charged with energy, then cloaks himself in an aura and flies back and forward until he arrives at his original spot

 ** _Shinning Kick(Backwards+Physical):_** Delivers an energy charged spinning kick to both sides

 ** _Ascending Rocket(Upwards+Physical):_** Delivers an uppercut that launch enemies into the sky o the point they're off screen

 ** _Meteor Stomp(Downwards+Physical):_** Jumps very high to the point of being off screen, then drops down creating a massive shock wave

 _ **Blast ones**_

 _ **Hypernova Shot(Forward+Blast):**_ It's like a hadoken, but bigger and more powerful, shots it forward then shots one backwards

 _ **Supernova Wave(Backwards+Blast):**_ A giant beam of energy, shots one backwards and then one forwards

 _ **Galacta Rain(Upwards+Blast):**_ Shots several blast into the sky, then they start raining taking down anything caught by them

 _ **Starlight** **Eruption(Downwards+Blast):**_ Creates two balls of energy in each hand, then lift them upwards creating a single big ball of energy, then slams it downwards and then pillars of energy burst from the ground vaporizing anything caught

 _ **To perform these moves, you need to hold the command for a few more seconds that what you usually do to attack**_


End file.
